The River of Blood
by Angelbirdy
Summary: She was a imature little girl to him, while he is everything ot her. They fell in love, and he broke her heart, now she's back, and wut shall happen? (SD)
1. Default Chapter

The River of Blood  
  
disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, and some parts of the story... SOME parts. Some parts of the story are from saint tail, another japanese manga...and some other parts are from the Nile or something like that.   
  
AN: rated pg13 for now. It is very different from my first story, THE ICE PRINCESS  
  
chapter#1 The Begining, of all  
  
"Now, now, Serenity, please stay still!!!" A middle aged woman said as she tried to dress a very, um, a very, unusual girl.   
  
"Why the hell should I, Luna, I don't want to go to THAT BALL!!!!" the girl said.   
  
"OOO, Lady serenity, please!! your mother and father are waiting, ouf! there, there! Now run along!" Luna said as she sighed.   
  
  
  
Serenity, the youngest child of Duke Kenitrienan IV and Lady Elysia of Medora, was nothing like her older sister, Melina or, her mother Elysia. At the age of seven, Serenity learned sword fight, and, surprisingly, she was very good at it. Serenity was nothing like the other girls, she hates dresses, and make up, and argh!! She hates everything a NORMAL girl should do! Maybe its because she has seven brothers, and one sister, but, Melina, was never like her! Melina was a beauty, graceful, and calm, with blond hair, and a face every man desired. Serenity was nothing compared to her sister, and everyone often compared them. Its always, Melina this, Melina that. serenity was a next shadow to Melina. Now at the age of 17, Serenity still acts like a child. However, a child she maybe, but, she has an incredible strenght. She can bend a man's bow, shoot a man's bow, swing the golden axe, and fight with the silver scepters. But, one of her greatest skill, is that she, can shoot wherever she wants, she was famous, for her eye. In her life, she hardly ever missed a target, and her nickname was, 'The Golden Eye'. Calm her name maybe, Serenity, but, her personality is way different, she can't sit for a second!  
  
  
  
"Serenity!!! You forgot your gloves!!!!" Luna yelled, but the young woman never came back. "Oh, goddess, please guide my dear Lady Serenity usagi Tsukino of Medora."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Serenity ran down the hall way, she didn't care if her long dratted dress got caught by her feet, or that she was ruining her make up by running. She was late! Twice a day!She didn't know what Raye would say to her! She ran into her private garden, where the soft dancing music can be heard faintly by her.  
  
"Oi, serena, shhh, here! I've got another mission for you!" a voice called out.  
  
"Raye?"  
  
"Yeah, here!" A woman, whose ebony hair was tied up in a simple bun, a servant's sympol, stepped out of her hidding place.  
  
"Oh, Raye, I'm soooo sorry for being late!!" Serenity cried as she walked forward her.  
  
Raye, or Rachelle Xapore, was one of the descends of the famous seer, Logaliane Xapore, or so she says. Raye was lost in the forest at the age of 8, when the Duke Kenitrienan found her. He brought her back to the castle and fed her food. She said that her name was Rachelle Xapore, but no one really know if she IS Lady Xapore's descend. In order to return the shelter Duke Kenitrienan had given her, she now served them and over the past 10 years, she and Serenity had become good friends.  
  
  
  
"SHHH!!! meatball head, do you really want anyone to know that we are here?!" Raye whispered  
  
"This IS my private garden, so, no one should really be here..." Serenity whispered back.  
  
"Well, whatever, listen, do you know any, um, Lord Yehen at your, um, PARENT's ball?"  
  
"Lord Yehen, oh, yeah, he and his son, Endymion"  
  
"Right, well, this poor girl came to me today, and she cried about, um something about, Lord Yehen took away her dead father's music box, the only thing she can remember him by... or something, she said that, it was a special box, and..."  
  
"Why would he want that? he is pretty rich himself!"  
  
"LISTEN, anyways, she said that Lord Yehen took it because he liked the song it was playing, but she really needs it back."  
  
"Right, this is something, Sailor Moon should do!"  
  
"Alright, girl, so, you are gonna get it?"  
  
"of course, but,"  
  
"GREAT, I was serving Lord yehen juice, and I, um, sort of pour the juice on to him, and I saw the music box!"  
  
"alright..." Serenity said, suddenly, a voice cut through the air,  
  
"SERENITY!!!" Melina yelled.  
  
"Ye..yes, sister?" serenity whispered scared,  
  
"What in the world are you doing here??? You ARE suppose to attend the... RACHELLE!" Melina yelled as she spotted Raye with Serena. "How many times do I have to tell you, LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!!! Oh, you lowly servant...wait till mother and father hear about this, my darling sister, spending time with that good for nothing bitch!" Melina said as she grabbed Serena's arm and dragged her across the garden.   
  
Melina Aino Tsukino of Medora or Mina, was the oldest daughter of Duke Kenitrienan IV and Lady Elysia of medora. Her beauty was one thing famous about her, she was one of the three beautys of Earth. Her charm and intellegence had many men begging around her feet. Charming she maybe, but, she was spoiled, as much as her beauty.  
  
  
  
"Ouch, Mina! That hurts!" Serenity yelled as she felt Melina's nails digging into her skin.  
  
"Well, my dear sister, you SHOULDN'T of spend anytime with a piece of crap like her!!! and how many times do I need to tell you!?" Melian said as she let go of her younger sister.   
  
"Don't you DARE to call Raye a piece of crap,"  
  
"HMPH, Why should I, take orders from my baby sister, who's not even a proper lady." Melina retorted as they entered through the grand door. Serenity looked down and saw the crowds gasp.  
  
"Lady Melina Aino Tsukino and Lady Serenity Usagi Tsukino of Medora" the man said to the crowd.  
  
Melina and Serenity descend the stairs and into the crowd of the wealthy people. The grand ballroom was decorated in gold and silver, when the moonlight shone through the saphire window, it created an enchanting sight. The soft music was played by Medora's most skillful musician, and the candles were like little fairies dancing near the wall. 'where is Lord Yehen?' Serenity thought oblivious to the people staring at her.  
  
"Serenity... what in the world happened to your dress!?" Melina whispered quietly. Now that they were in the light, Serenity can see clearly what Melina was wearing, a deep blue dress that covers only half of her breast, left her bare shoulders to the light. Her hair was done up, and ruby pins glittered as the candle light hit her hair. Necklace of Diamonds shone at her neck and bracelet of topaz made the best contrast to her deep coloured dress. "I can't believe it, I've always wanted to tell father, that Luna has NO, sense of fashion! How dare she let you out like this?! And your dress, i can't believe it, its torn! Your hair is undone, and oh my dear gods, what did you put on your face?!"  
  
"Mina, what are you talking about?" Serenity whispered as she tried to locate where exactly IS Lord Yehen.  
  
"Oh my, Lady Melina, this IS your, um, sister?!" A woman in green walked up, her red hair was curled, and her emerald eyes stared at Serenity. "Oh my, Lady Melina,you should tell her to take that awful mask off, its not halloween..."  
  
"Well, Lady Beryl, it is nice to meet you again..." Melina said as she shifted uncomfortablly, 'Maybe bring Serena here is a bad idea, she's ruining my image!' "Oh, let me meet that wonderful finace of yours..."  
  
  
  
"Endymion is busy right now" Beryl replied.  
  
  
  
"Endymion?!" Serenity said as she realised what Beryl said, "Endymion? Oh where's he?"  
  
  
  
"He is busy right now, it is, a, PLEASURE, to meet you, dear Lady Serenity, I loved the way you dress, a simple torned dress..." Beryl snickerd as she replied sweetly. "It would, certainly attract many men..." Serenity blushed deeply.  
  
"I... I..." She tried to say something smart back at Beryl, who obviously wasn't that nice. " I don't NEED to go around dressed as a simple whore to make some one love me."  
  
"Really?" A male voice asked behind Serenity. She turned around and midnight blue eyes crashed with baby blue eyes.  
  
  
  
"Oooooo... Endy... where did you go?" Beryl said as she threw herself on to him.  
  
"Dear, dear, please..." Endymion said as his eyes moved from Serenity's to Beryl's.   
  
  
  
"Lady Beryl, I will asume, this is your finace, Lord Yehen's son, Endymion?" Melina said as she smiled charmingly up at him.  
  
"Good day, my fair lady. You must be, Lady Melina Aino Tsukino of Medora?" Endymion said as he kissed Melina's back hand.  
  
"How did you know?" Melina said blushing as his lips touched her hand.  
  
  
  
"Which OTHER lady, would be as beautiful, as you?" Endymion replied as he straightened. Serenity noticed for the first time, that he wasn't wearing a tuxedo, but a shielded armour made out of metal. And a dark blue cape.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, which other lady? What a bout me?" Beryl said as she pouted.  
  
  
  
"Well, oh, of course you..." Endymion didn't even get to finish his sentence when Serenity said,  
  
  
  
"Well, he DID say, which other LADY, if you consider yourself beautiful, then you might not be a lady, a bitch perhaps..."  
  
  
  
"SERENITY!!!" Melina yelled, as her face got crimson, she pulled Serenity out of the corner, but not before saying apologitecly to Endymion "I'm really sorry, Lady Beryl, please forgive Serenity, she's kind of childish sometimes..."  
  
******************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The clock quickly strucked midnight, many of the dancing couple were tired and exhausted. But, when the third bell rang from the clock, a chilling wind blew into the ballroom, and the lights were off.   
  
"What the hell?!" Duke Ken. said as the only light they can use to see is the moonlight.   
  
  
  
"OOO, my love, its her..." Lady Elysia said as she pointed at figure standing on the window.  
  
"ARGH!!! Guards!!! seize that woman!" Duke Ken said as the guards rushed into the room. But the moonlight was dim, it was very hard to see where they were going, they ran into some royal guests, and some important lords.   
  
"Oh my! Sorry to distrubed your dance at this time of night, but, I need to collect something that's important. I am Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice, and I'll rewrite wrongs and truimp over evil, and that means you!" The figure said as she pointed to Lord Yehen and jumped out of sight. After one minute, a loud bang was heard, and a scream.  
  
"Lord YEHEN?!?!"  
  
Lord Yehen was lying on the floor, blood rushed out of his suit. Guards rushed to him as the palace healer came.  
  
"Bring him to the hospital... and I'll give a hundred grans to whoever capture HER!!!" Duke Ken screamed as the lights came on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't of done that, Sere." he whispered, "He IS my father after all."  
  
  
  
"I DON'T CARE, ENDY!! But, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT HER? Why did you leave me? Why did you tell me that you loved me, and turned around marrying another woman? WHY? you should have told me?! I loved you, Endy, I loved you, and I still DO!" Serenity yelled. They were in the gardens, the one just outside of the ball room. The summer wind filled in everywhere, sweeping the dust out of the corners.  
  
  
  
"Serenity! Calm down! You DON'T know who may be listening to this conversation!" Endymion replied coolly.  
  
  
  
"Calm? I AM CALMED! Endy, explain please." Serenity yelled.  
  
"Alright, Serenity, How many times do I have to tell you that, I DON'T LOVE you anymore! I don't know why I did before! Beryl IS much better! That's why I choose her! I admit that I loved you once before, but now NO! You are too childish, and being Sailor Moon, it was ridiculus! Oh, I'm Sailor Moon, and I fight evil, blah blah blah! I thought you can grow up!!! God damn it!" Endymion yelled back furiously as Serenity bursted into tears.  
  
  
  
"So, that's it then? Childish? Havn't I heard that enough, Endy? I don't NEED that from you too!" Serenity cried.  
  
  
  
"Fine, then, we are over. Good bye Lady Serenity." Endymion said as he turned around and enter the ball once more, leaving Serenity crying on the bench. But, unknown to them, another person, was hidden in the shadows listening to everything they've said. Lady Beryl, or rather, Princess Beryl of Earth, lurk in the darkest corner of the garden, where the wind can't reach.  
  
  
  
'So...' Beryl thought, 'Endy loved me after all.' She smiled as she heard Serenity whisper: "I love you Endy, I CAN'T Believe you left me! I'll get you back." Beryl left the garden happily, without hearing Serenity's last words: "Even, if it means that I have to kill her."  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************3 month later - after Endymion & Beryl's wedding***********************  
  
"CAN't You believe it? We are going on the 'Lady Water'!" Raye yelled happily to Serenity.   
  
  
  
"NO, I can't believe it, Raye, Endymion married her!" Serenity whispered, she had never smiled ever since Endymion and Beryl gotten married. Her usual cheerfulness had been gone. Serenity became what one other called, a cold woman, a childish, but cold woman.  
  
  
  
"Oh, come on, cheer up Sere, it will be alright, there comes the boat!" Raye said joyfully. (AN: 'Lady Water, is a boat by the way, its suppose to be a boat that's like the titanic or something... yeah, on with the story.)  
  
  
  
"Gee, I'm so happy." Serenity replied but, she saw some one that made her heart stop. It was Endymion, he was taller, and definetly handsomer. But, in his arms, was the Princess, the second in throne, Princess Beryl. They were laughing and joking with each other like Serenity and Endymion used to.  
  
"so, i said, if you put the elephant down, then you are dead, DUH!!!! and she was like, huh? hahahhahahahhahahhaha" Beryl laughed as they got closer. "Oh, my, my, isn't this the lovely, Serenity Tuskino? Hmmm?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, yes she is, lovier than ever, don't you think, Sir Endymion and Lady Beryl? Oh and, are you all coming onto the 'Lady Water'?" Raye asked before Serenity could brust into tears.  
  
  
  
"Oh, we are here on our honeymoon, right ENDY?" Beryl said happily to Endymion.  
  
"Right, whatever, come on sweetie, lets go on the boat." Endymion replied. Right after they left, Serenity felt her tears threatening to flow out of her clear blue eyes. No, she thought, I will NOT cry over him again, never ever again! I AM a lady, I AM not Childish, and i will never be! But, her eyes, and her damned brain wondered over to Endymion, whose soo lovely, and so charming. 'mm... Endy, I love you...'  
  
"Sere! COme ON!!!" Raye yelled.  
  
"Yes, coming!"  
  
************************ On the boat, Serena's pov ***************************  
  
So beautiful, so majestic, so giantic, so, so full of happiness and love, one thing I definetly need. Oh, and look at Beryl, and my Endy, they look so perfect together, like croakroaches and raid... But, they will NEVER be together ever ever again, because Endy's mine. GOSH! Why do I have to think about him? He's gone, away from my life, he will never be mine, so shall be it! Why does my heart have to betray my brain, why does my soul have to betray my body? Why does HE have to betray me? AWW! Why does everything have to go back to him!?@ I just hope he will keep our promise, his promise of loving me forever! Oh, what fool am I! Look at him dance with her, so graceful, so powerful, so everything a man could be... I love him.  
  
Oh my! Are my eyes betraying me?! Is that Molly I see?! She and her beautiful red hair, in that beautiful silver dress. I don't know what to say, it have being three years! Molly, my best friend, other than Raye, is here?!   
  
"Oh my god! Serenity?! Is that you?" she said, my gods it is her!  
  
"Oh, Molly! Why are you, you are, here?!" I whispered,  
  
"Oh, darling! Long time no see! How have you been?" She asked, hearing her tenderness, I cried, at least there are three people in this world that cared and loved me. I was about to tell her everything, everything of Endy's betrayal, everything. But, that's when I saw who was behind her, Lord Melvin of Kaliu, Beryl's sworn enemy.  
  
"Oh, Melvin?" I asked, directing it to Molly.  
  
"Oh yes, darling, this is Lady Serenity usagi Tsukino of Medora, Sere, this is my finace, Lord Melvin of Kaliu." Molly introduced us.  
  
"Serena, its me! Melvs! ME!!! Remember?" Melvin cried happily. Of course I remeber him, he was my toutor in mathematics! Oh, yes, those handsome eyes of his, clear blue (AN:? blue?) with heavy glasses, a look of pure intellengence. I remeber all those happy times I had with him.   
  
"Oh, of course Melvin! I DO remember you!" I heard some one cry. It took me long enough to know it was me. Maybe Raye was right, going on this boat was a good thing. I met my long forgotten friends, my true friends!"Oh, Melvin! What brings you here? And, why are you so open, the PRINCESS is here!"  
  
"I know, but her guards are gone," Melvin replied.  
  
Yes, Princess Beryl, oh how I detest that name, was tormented in her childhood by no other than Lord Melvin of Kaliu. Before and after Melvin had known Beryl was a princess, he made fun of her in every single way. I still remember the time when I had laugh my head off when Melvin put a toy spider on Beryl's shoulder. She was screaming with all her might.Oh, those days were sweet, and they just had to end when Endymion came into my life. Now, for revenge, Beryl killed and tortured almost all of his relatives, but she was afraid to touch a single hair of his actual family, for that a prophecy was made by Raye. It states if Beryl killed any one of Kaliu, the heaven will raise their fists, and death shall awaits Beryl. It could be a true prophecy, since Raye, IS a seer... or so she says. But, Oh well, that's why Melvin is safe, for now.   
  
"Besides" he continued, "Her death is soon, for she killed my darling mother."  
  
"What?!" I cried, did I hear right? Beryl wouldn't do that, she just got married to her beloved, or d'rather, MY BELOVED! "Melvin, are you sure?" I dropped my voice to a whisper.  
  
"Why of course! I have been wondering if the prophecy is true, it HAS been one year, and Beryl is still happily living! With YOUR lover!" Melvin replied calmly, too calmly. I bet that he had practised this line for over a year.  
  
"Oh, darling, you have me, shhh..." Molly whispered, trying desperatly to calm her lover. Serenity turned away fromt the scene, heart broken, Endy... how COULD you stay with a murderer?! She turned around to face the world famous detective, Amy Wateraoneau. The french detective that father had told me about. I've never met her before, but I sure did heard about her stories... Oh look around all those people. For the first time aboard, i checked the people on this boat. There are:  
  
Amy Wateraoneau: age 40, female, detective, and her helper Lita Kino  
  
Lita Kina: age 38, female, detective.  
  
Beryl: age 19, female, princess  
  
Endymion: age 24, male, lord  
  
Melvin: age 25, male, Lord  
  
Molly: age 20, female, daughter of Lord Inman  
  
Alan: age 45, duke Alan of Earth  
  
Raye: age 19, maid to me  
  
Anne: age 39, maid to Beryl  
  
(AN: You didn't have to read this, hint: but remeber, this story is a mystery, its better if you know all the people)  
  
***************************That Night *********************  
  
It was a beautiful night, the stars twikling like thousands of eyes upon the endless black pond. Waves upon waves of black water crashed themselves onto the boat. At a night as dark as this, you can't really tell the sky and earth. Serenity sat inside the bar, drinking her sadness away.Melvin and Molly discussed about different types of guns, as Melvin showed Molly his collection. Beryl and Endymion sat together, huddled together laughing and joking, Beryl looked like she is having the best time of her life. As midnight passed by many people left from the bar, leaving only Molly, Serenity and Endymion and Beryl.   
  
"Aww! I'm so tired darling." Beryl yawned, as she felt her eyelids drop.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Sere, I think we should get going, I'm so tired," Molly said to Serenity.  
  
  
  
"Tied? tied? Aw.. Molly, let me help you help you to untie yourself, hahaha" Serenity said, she was drunk, unable to walk properly. She stood up but knocked over Beryl and Endymion's table, pouring wine all over Beryl and her maid, Anne.  
  
"AHHH!!!" shierked Beryl, "Look what you've done! AHH!" Beryl stood up, said good night to Endymion and marched back to her room, with Anne. Beryl was obviously tired, she didn't even try to scream her head of at Serenity.   
  
"Serenity, we should get you to your room! You are aboslutly drunk!" Molly whispered gently.  
  
  
  
"Aww... Lady Molly, don't bother with her, she's not drunk, she's always like this. She can never mature." Endymion said carelessly as he watched his wife went away. "She can't control her body movement, she's worthless, and it waste your time to be around her."  
  
"Sir Endymion!" Molly yelled, "Don't speak this way!"  
  
"Say Serenity, I'll give you a candy if you jump into the ocean! Come on, I DARE you!" Endymion continued, "You know what I mean don't you, Serenity?" He smirked as he saw tears formed around Serenity's eyes. "Oh, look who's gonna cry! *sigh* The more I think of the things I said to you, those lovely poems, all wasted, you don't understand them. Oh, and think how I have to kiss those ugly and disgusting lips of yours, they are nothing compared to my darling Beryl's!!"  
  
  
  
"Sere, lets leave, come on." Molly said urging Serenity to leave. Before Endymion opened his mouth to insult Serenity again, Serenity grabbed Melvin's gun that was lying on the table as fast as lightning.  
  
  
  
"Don't, you, say, anything, else..." Serenity whispered as she pointed the gun at him.   
  
  
  
"What, you are gonna shoot me? Ha, don't try to impress me with the little skill you have Serenity. You are drunk, you'll miss me! Besides, being a murderer, and stupid is not a good combo for you, Serenity." Endymion replied coolly.  
  
  
  
The night was Silent, you can hear the waves splash over each other, fighting and racing for a prize that's not there. Suddenly, a gun shot was heard, and a scream of pain...  
  
"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GODS!!! oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Serenity cried, as she realized that she had unconsiouly shot him. Molly gasped, as she saw Endymion rolled on the ground with pain.  
  
  
  
"SOME ONE HELP!!! SOME ONE HELP!!!!" Molly screamed. The bar door bursted open with Raye and Amy.   
  
  
  
"What's going on?" Amy asked coolly. Her pale face paled even more when she saw Endymion rolling on the ground, and a frantic Serenity screaming oh my god to herself. It seemed that Serenity had gone crazy. Raye ran over to her and tried to calm her. "Bring Serenity to my room and lock her up with Raye, Molly go find Doctor or rather Duke Alan. Come Raye, I'll show you where's my room, Serenity come!" Amy said.  
  
  
  
Everyone left in a hurry, leaving Endymion howling on the ground, clutching his red stained legs.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.." Serenity cried all the way to Amy's room, "Let me go, let me go, he's going to hate me, let me go!!!!!!" Amy and Raye used all their forces to trap her.  
  
"Raye, go get Melvin, and let him bring us a rope or something, hurry up! We need to tie her up, she's not in her right mind! She's drunk and..." Before Amy could finish Raye ran outside.  
  
************************Meanwhile....*************************  
  
Beryl snored softly, she had waited and waited for Endymion to come back and warm her bed, but he never did. Frustrated, she fell asleep in her dark room. She left her door unlock for Endy, but for that night, it was a bad idea... for, a person moved quietly as the shadow, slide into her room. Maybe the person is NOT that quiet, for Beryl woke up.   
  
  
  
"Who is it? Endy? Is that you?" she whispered, "Seriously Endy, what where you doing for that long? I was waiting for you!!" Then she saw the face, she paled as she saw the knife, but before she could scream, her world had gone black.  
  
************************* BACK TO SERENITY ******************8  
  
"Shhh.. Sere, its all right, its all right!" Raye calmed her as Melvin came back with the ropes and tied Serenity. "Detective Amy and Lita and Duke Alan is gonna save him, you didn't kill him, its alright!"  
  
  
  
"No... He'll hate me, he'll hate me, Raye, he'll hate me!" Serenity screamed.   
  
  
  
"No, he won't Sere, you are a sweet girl, he won't hate you, now go to sleep." Melvin said as quietly as he can.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"AWWWW!!!!!! I SWEAR THAT I WILL KILL THAT BITCH!!!!!!" Endymion cried as Duke Alan tried to remove the bullet from his leg.  
  
  
  
"Please, Sir Endymion, calm down, its the only way! shhhh!" Lita cried as she helped Alan to do the surgery."Amy, I think it will be better if his lady is here, she maybe able to calm him down."  
  
  
  
"Right, well, Anne," Amy said as she asked Beryl's maid to come forward to her, "Tell your lady to come,"  
  
  
  
"Yes, m'am." Anne curtsied, as she hurried outside to Beryl's room.  
  
"NOo, DON"T LET BERYL HERE, SHE'LL THINK I'M WEAK!!! DON'T!!!" Endymion screamed in pain. Amy shook her head as she went outside to call Anne back. But instead she heard a scream. Amy ran down to the source of the scream and found herself in Beryl's room looking at the beheaded Beryl and her maid crying on the ground.   
  
  
  
"miss... miss... my lady, she's she's dead!" Anne cried softly.  
  
  
  
Amy looked at the lifeless body, and found a trail of blood, she quicklly followed the blood trail and saw two words written in Beryl's blood. It was:  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor, Moon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: So, wutcha think? Who do you think that killed BEryl? I will update soon! I promise, seriously, my last story was a mess, i still havn't update it yet, sorry ppl. ANyways, give me your best guess, who's the murderer! 


	2. Chapter2

The River of Blood  
  
disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, and some parts of the story... SOME parts. Some parts of the story are from saint tail, another japanese manga...and some other parts are from the Nile or something like that.   
  
  
  
AN: Right... this is gonna be the part where the detective solve all those mysteries...and dear Adorable Angel:   
  
  
  
  
  
Adorable Angel:  
  
I know its very confusing right now. But, I never said it was a Endy and Serenity fanfic, on my summary, it said: (SD) it wasn't (S/E) so, yeah, and when i said "now she's back wut shall happen," She could fall in love with him, or she could hate him, so, Adorable Angel, I don't think you got me right.   
  
  
  
chapter#2 Amy's Hypothesis  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy looked at the lifeless body, and found a trail of blood, she quicklly followed the blood trail and saw two words written in Beryl's blood. It was:  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor, Moon.  
  
"What does that mean?! Sailor Moon? She is not on this boat is she? Oh, Miss, what does it mean?" Anne cried in the corner. Amy took one look at the frightened young girl coldly and said:  
  
  
  
"It is very clear to us that this Sailor Moon is on board with us. And, it is also very clear to us that this is murder. Right now Anne, everyone can be a murderer. Question is whom."  
  
  
  
"What DO YOU MEAN! What do you mean everyone can be a murderer?" Anne cried, she took one look at her mistress's body and sniffed, her body stiffened as she heard Amy's next words.  
  
  
  
"When I say everyone, I meant EVERYONE, as in, you, too."  
  
  
  
"ME! Why would I do such a thing?!" Anne cried as loudly as she could.  
  
  
  
"I'm sure Princess Beryl is not a very pleasant person to you. YOU as her maid have to work for her, YOU will have to do all those dirty things, doing all those chores. I am sure you hate her." Amy replied.  
  
  
  
"But, I wouldn't have done that, I am NOT a murderer!" Anne screamed.  
  
  
  
"Yes, innocent before proved guilty, come Anne, come here, darling," Amy said much warmer as she hugged the girl and they retreated to the bar room where almost everyone was. They winced as they heard Endymion's pained scream, and Serenity muffled yelling. Duke Alan was wrapping Endymion's damaged leg, and Lita was helping him, when she saw Amy, she stood up and walked over.  
  
  
  
"Amy, the bullet is out, but he wouldn't stop screaming as a pig." Lita said as Amy looked over at Endymion who was screaming his head off.  
  
  
  
"Beryl is dead, Sir Endymion." Amy whispered, and to everyone's surprise, Endymion suddenly went silent.  
  
  
  
"What, did you say?" Endymion gasped, "My wife is dead? What did YOU SAY!?" Endymion tried to get up, "Stop lying, you worthless bitch, where's Beryl?!"   
  
  
  
"Please don't use that tone to me, Sir Endymion, your wife is found dead on the bed with her head chopped off, and beside her head was the knife which killed her." Amy replied coolly. "And, if you want to discuss this, you should rest when your health is restored." With that Amy turned and left to her room to find a sleeping Serenity all tied up, and Molly and Melvin sitting beside her.  
  
  
  
  
  
************************** Next Day ********************  
  
Serenity sat on the sofa crying as Endymion glared at her. Everyone was in Endymion's room, since he can't move around with his damaged leg. They were waiting for Amy and Lita to come for their promise of solving this mystery. But, Serenity didn't want her to solve it, she was happy that Beryl was killed, really happy. Just then, before Endymion starts to insult Serenity, Amy and Lita marched in.  
  
  
  
"Alright, thank you all for comming, and..." Amy started, but was cut off by Duke Alan.  
  
  
  
"Just get over it, solve it, and kill the murderer, I have other things to do!" he said as he stood up.  
  
  
  
"Well, my duke Alan, for all we know, you could be a suspect, and very well the murderer!" Amy replied as she forced him down.  
  
  
  
"What, me?! Think, woman, think! I, Duke of Earth? a murderer?" Duke Alan yelled.   
  
  
  
"Please be calm, my lord," Lita said,"and please do continue, detective Amy."  
  
  
  
"Thank you..." Amy started:  
  
  
  
******************The First Hypothesis *********************  
  
  
  
The night was Silent, you can hear the waves splash over each other, fighting and racing for a prize that's not there. Suddenly, a gun shot was heard, and a scream of pain...  
  
"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GODS!!! oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Serenity cried, as she realized that she had unconsiouly shot him. Molly gasped, as she saw Endymion rolled on the ground with pain.  
  
  
  
"SOME ONE HELP!!! SOME ONE HELP!!!!" Molly screamed. The bar door bursted open with Raye and Amy.   
  
  
  
"What's going on?" Amy asked coolly. Her pale face paled even more when she saw Endymion rolling on the ground, and a frantic Serenity screaming oh my god to herself. It seemed that Serenity had gone crazy. Raye ran over to her and tried to calm her. "Bring Serenity to my room and lock her up with Raye, Molly go find Doctor or rather Duke Alan. Come Raye, I'll show you where's my room, Serenity come!" Amy said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Duke Alan heard everything, he grabbed the knife from one of his collection and crept into Beryl's room, 'fool Beryl, not locking the door when she sleeps, too bad, and i will get her kingdom!'He clutched the knife tighter and killed Beryl, her blood sprayed his hands, 'damn,' he cursed...  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
  
  
Everyone left in a hurry, leaving Endymion howling on the ground, clutching his red stained legs. Molly ran outside straight to Duke Alan's room. She knocked and knocked, but no one was there. She kicked open the door and found Duke Alan sitting there with absouloutly no emmotions.  
  
"Duke Alan, please, Sir Endymion he, was shot in the bar room! Please come here and help!" Molly yelled, but she quieted as she saw him holding a knife and was cleaning red stains on his hands, and was carefully cleaning it. "Duke Alan, what is that?" she heard herself asks.  
  
  
  
"No time for questions, Lady Molly, and I was just trying to open my red ink bottle, see here, yes, now let me get my stuff, and lets go." Alan said quickly as he gathered his stuff and rushed out of the room.  
  
****present*******  
  
"For all we could of know," Amy continued, "That it was not ink, it was blood, from Beryl."   
  
  
  
"NO, NO, Fool woman, I did NOT, it WAS ink for heaven's sake!!!" Duke Alan cried, he was shaking hard, "And, why would I kill her?!"  
  
  
  
"To get closer to the throne of course," Molly replied, she personally doesn't like Duke Alan at all, she thinks he was a selfish man with no emmotions at all.   
  
  
  
"Yes, that's very correct. But, Lady Molly, you are my second suspect." Amy continued:  
  
  
  
***************Second Hypothesis *************************  
  
"No time for questions, Lady Molly, and I was just trying to open my red ink bottle, see here, yes, now let me get my stuff, and lets go." Alan said quickly as he gathered his stuff and rushed out of the room. Molly remained alone in the room, she looked at the knife Alan was holding. The shinny knife glittered in the moonlight. 'Maybe, just maybe, I can make the prophecy true, I will make Melvin's sadness go away, I will' she thought. She took the knife and went to Beryl's room and killed Beryl...  
  
  
  
***Present ****  
  
  
  
"Noway, that's not true, Detective Amy, I would NOT DO THAT!!!!" Molly cried her voice ringing down the hallway.  
  
  
  
"Clearly, she does suspect you, Lady Molly" Raye said firmly.  
  
  
  
"Right, and my third suspect is you, Raye"  
  
************* Third Hypothesis *********************  
  
  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.." Serenity cried all the way to Amy's room, "Let me go, let me go, he's going to hate me, let me go!!!!!!" Amy and Raye used all their forces to trap her.  
  
"Raye, go get Melvin, and let him bring us a rope or something, hurry up! We need to tie her up, she's not in her right mind! She's drunk and..." Before Amy could finish Raye ran outside. But she wasn't heading towards Melvin's room, she was going the opposite direction, to Beryl's room. When she passed by Duke Alan's room, which was next to Beryl's, she saw a knife, and she grabbed the knife to kill Beryl...she hated Beryl, half for wanting her prophecy to come true, and half for wanting to get revenge for her best friend Serenity.  
  
  
  
***Present ***  
  
  
  
"I didn't kill her, but, if I am your suspect, you need to prove it," Raye replied upon hearing Amy's story.  
  
  
  
"AHA! So you admit that you are the murderer!" Melvin cried.  
  
  
  
"Is he on your list of suspect, Amy?" Raye asked  
  
  
  
"Well, yes..." Amy replied:  
  
  
  
************ Fourth Hypothesis ******************  
  
  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.." Serenity cried all the way to Amy's room, "Let me go, let me go, he's going to hate me, let me go!!!!!!" Amy and Raye used all their forces to trap her.  
  
"Raye, go get Melvin, and let him bring us a rope or something, hurry up! We need to tie her up, she's not in her right mind! She's drunk and..." Before Amy could finish Raye ran outside to Melvin.   
  
  
  
"Melvin!" screamed Raye as she caught on her breath.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Melvin asked as he came out of the room half undressed.  
  
  
  
"um..um... Oh yes, I need a rope," raye explained everything to him, as he went inside to get the rope.  
  
  
  
"You should go first, I need to change! I will be right there!" Melvin said as he rushed inside his room. Raye ran back to Amy's room to Serenity. Melvin changed his cloth and grabbed another rope as he went outside to the deck, but an idea came to him. If everyone is out in the bar fussing over Endymion and Serenity, then Beryl's all alone, he can go and kill her for killing his mother. He ran to her room....  
  
***Present ***  
  
  
  
"Wow, AMy, those are the wildest stories I've ever heard! Me, a murderer!" Melvin cried.  
  
  
  
"And, last, You, my dear Anne, is my last suspect:  
  
*************Fifth Hypothesis *******************  
  
  
  
"AHHH!!!" shierked Beryl, "Look what you've done! AHH!" Beryl stood up, said good night to Endymion and marched back to her room, with Anne. Beryl was obviously tired, she didn't even try to scream her head of at Serenity. Back in that room, Beryl slept and left Anne all alone. She wondered around and saw everyone screaming around for doctors and ropes, and she saw the knife lying on Duke Alan's desk. Beryl was her second mistress, she was mean and cold, sometime, she got beaten. And she was poor, never have Beryl given her a good salary. So, Anne took the knife and killed Beryl.  
  
  
  
***Present ***  
  
  
  
"NOOOO!!! I WOULD NOT DO THAT!!!! I WOULD NOT!!!!" Anne screamed and whailed like a baby. Serenity smirked inside her heart, Beryl's dead at last, yes! but it seems that Endymion noticed her joyfulness for he glared at her and shot daggers at her. Her heart turned upside down, and she started crying. When she felt like she was losing her own insanity again, she stood up and ran to her room which was next door. Raye saw this, and she immediatly ran after her and so did Molly. Leaving only Anne and Duke Alan and Melvin and Endymion and Lita and Amy in Endymion's room. Amy sighed, when will that girl get over her lover. This was when Anne spoke:  
  
"If the sky that day was clear, then I would of stood on the deck and gaze at the moon, if I did stand on the deck across my mistress' room, then I could of saw the face of the murderer." Anne whispered sadly.  
  
  
  
"YES, AND OH MY GOD, WHY WEREN'T YOU ANNE? IF YOU DID STAND THERE THEN YOU WOULD SEE THE MURDERER, AND I AM GONNA KILL THAT PERSON!" Endymion screamed furiously, his voice ringing through the boat causing everyone to groan in pain for he damaged their ear drums. "WHAT? ANNE COULD OF SAW THE MURDERER OF MY BELOVED WIFE, AND YOU DON'T WANT ME TO SCREAM?!" he screamed agaiin. 'wow, some one is crazy today,' Lita thought amusingly as she gave her friend Amy a look. Amy sighed again.  
  
  
  
"yes, yes, Sir Endymion, why don't we all retreat back into our rooms, and let him rest." AMy said as she left.  
  
  
  
********** Later that day **********  
  
  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" a scream rang out in some one's room, Amy and Lita ran to the source of the scream and found the lifeless body of, Anne. Beside her, was Raye, screaming as she saw the dead corps.  
  
  
  
"What is this!" Amy gasped as she saw Anne. "Oh my god,"   
  
  
  
"hmm... Amy, why is she..." Lita asked but was cut off by people rushing in from outside, Molly, Melvin, Duke Alan, Serenity all came, with the expection of Endymion, since he couldn't move with his leg like that.  
  
  
  
"Anne... that poor darling..." Amy whispered as the crowd gasped. Suddenly, Amy saw Anne's fist was tight, as if she was holding something tightly. She bend down and used all her strength to open Anne's fist and found a fifty dollar bill's ripped corner. And, suddenly, Amy understood somethings...  
  
  
  
"Oh, my goodness, how foolish I have been, and how foolish she has been!" Amy said as she felt her tears rolling down her eyes... "she said, 'If the sky that day was clear, then I would of stood on the deck and gaze at the moon, if I did stand on the deck across my mistress' room, then I could of saw the face of the murderer' she said, IF the day, IF I did stand... oh gods, my darling girl, she WAS on the deck, and she DID saw the murderer..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: alright, this is kinda short, but oh well!! Who do you think the murderer is? guess, anyone?! 


End file.
